Hummingbird
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Today was the day. The day I was finally going to tell her. Tell her what's been bottled up inside. Tell her the truth. Tell her how much she means to me. How much I like her. Today was the day. Hummingbird by NeverShoutNever


**ITI: Rawr! Another NSN songfic. Must love. **

**NTW: Oh my gosh, Iggy! You're soooooo weird.**

**Me: Okay! So I still need help with ideas for Stardom! So please help me and I will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own.

* * *

**Today was the day.

The day I was finally going to tell her.

Tell her what's been bottled up inside.

Tell her the truth.

Tell her how much she means to me.

How much I like her.

Today was the day.

MAX POV-

I was sitting in my room at my mom's. We've been staying here for a while now. Ever since I found her.

I was laying down staring at the wall when a knock on the door interrupted.

"Come in."

Fang opened the door slowly. He was holding the black acoustic guitar that my mom had bought for him.

"Max," He said smiling a small smile. The kind of smile that lit up my day.

"Hmm?" I rolled over and looked at him as he sat on the chair in the corner of my room.

"Max. Listen. There' something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" I decided to pay a little more attention to him. He seemed nervous. Fang's never nervous.

He coughed and put the guitar on his lap.

"Alright. Uh... Here goes nothin'.

_I like you. _

He likes me? ME?

_Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me _

I wasn't aware that I was trying to prove anything to him, but I'll take what I got.  
_  
I know that times have been rough _  
_ For the both of us _

They've always been rough, but even more so now. We never know when we'll be attacked.

_ But I'l pray for a change _

Fang? Pray? Suuuure, but whatever floats his boat I guess.

_ You see this world has lots to offer _

All that stuff that it has to offer... I want it. I want it for my Flock. For my family.

_ But in time it will go dark _

Optimistic, ain't he?

_ And if this love is what we see it is _

I wasn't sure he saw this 'love' as anything. I do, of course. Does he?

_ I'm sure we will go far _

Does he mean out relationship? Or lack of?

_ And with a girl as sweet as you _

Haha. Sweet? Me? Nah... Well, sometimes. Depends who you ask.

_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you _

Aww! He fell for me! That's soooooo cute!

_ You know that I'm a wreck _

Actually, I didn't. You're pretty easy to read for me, but lately, I haven't been paying enough attention. I've been too focused on the problems.

_ And you know I can't breathe _

I guess I have noticed that he was a bit edgy, but I thought it was for the same reason that I was.

_ At the edge of my seat with each word _  
_ As months turn into years _

How long has he liked me?

_ Just know that I will wait here for you _

He's been waiting for me?

_ Cause I prayed for a change _  
_ You see this world has lots to offer _  
_ But in time it will go dark _  
_ And if this love is what we see it is _  
_ I'm sure we will go far _  
_ And with a girl as sweet as you _  
_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you _  
_ For you [X3]_  
_This world has lots to offer _  
_ But in time it will go dark _  
_ And if this love is what we see it is _  
_ I'm sure we will go far _  
_ And with a girl as sweet as you _  
_ There's not much else I can do _  
_ But fall for you_

"Fang-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just... you had to know."

I stood and walked over to him.

"But... I can't help... but fall for... you."

He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, and he pulled me into his strong embrace.

And we just stayed like that. For hours. Holding each other.

Nothing needed to be said

Today was the day

The day I finally realized my feelings.

The day I'd realized that I'd felt it all along, it was bottled up inside

I figured out the truth

I realized how much he means to me

How much I liked him

Today was the day

* * *

**Aww! I loved it! I think it was better that normal! Love!**

**Sooooo help me with my problem pleassse! It's at the top... **

**ITI: SHE WANTS AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS! GET TO WORK!**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
